


Mister Allen

by quasargoddess4652



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dark Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Gore, High School, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Missing Persons, Multi, Murder, Mystery, NO CAPES, Probably a Halloween story, Running, Self-Discovery, Sports, Suspense, TRUST NO ONE, Teenagers, Texting, Wally Whump, Weird Plot Shit, salty Wally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasargoddess4652/pseuds/quasargoddess4652
Summary: Ever since Wally was a young boy, he was close to his aunt. But when he discovers that she has gotten into a relationship, battling for her attention gets difficult. The guy she's dating seems nice enough, but something about him is off putting. And if finding time to spend with her wasn't already hard already, she has become overly occurred with reporting strange disappearances surfacing in Central City.Why can't things go back to the way they were?





	1. It's Good to See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That weird girl I still talk to but she cool](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+weird+girl+I+still+talk+to+but+she+cool).



> WARNING: I really don't wanna put too much in the tags to spoil everything. But it's gonna be a weird, weird, story. Be warned, eventually it will become extremely graphic and upside down. Some people might be grossed out, but I was disguising this idea with a friend and I decided to write about it. It kinda grossed me out too but, they really wanted me to write it so... Remember be warned. I feel like this is for the bravest of peeps. But imma just say it again to say it again. This story is going to be extremely graphic and just weird and maybe mentally scarring and just not a read for someone who wants to read something "normal". Like your typical fluff or something. But my friend really wanted me to write this and I didn't get her a b day gift so this fic is for her. She is a strange bug. But ig if you wanna read the beginning, that's fine.

The static in the background of the call was low, "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm going over to my aunts house," Wally responded sluggishly as he dragged his fingers across his face, that was spotted with a healthy serving of carrot cut freckles. The other hand held the cellphone pressed against his ear.

"Are we talking about the same aunt?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes Dick, we're talking about the same aunt."

Another question immediately followed," I thought you guys weren't that close anymore. You know, since she kinda stopped communicating with you."

"Nah, I wouldn't put it like that. I mean yeah, I haven't heard from her in a bit, but that's because she's probably been busy with work and stuff. I understand she has a life outside or just hanging out with her nephew." Wally murmured.

"How long has it been?"

"Been what?"

"Since you guys really spent time together?" Dick urged.

"I dunno, maybe about a couple months??" It was obvious the red head was unsure of his own recollection.

"So what made you decide to start conversing again?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

A short chuckle blew through the speaker," I'm just interested."

"Oh-" Wally let out a light laugh as well," well, I didn't really decide to start talking again.— I usually text or call and leave a message when I'm checking up on her. Anddd recently, I haven't gotten a huge response out of her. But, she called me the other day and ask if I was available this weekend. I said yeah, and she called my parents and they were all down for it, and yeah. Now I'm here."

"Mhm."

There was a short pause.

"Well, I don't want to hold you up any longer if you have to spend time with your aunt." The phone spoke warmly but not eager to end the conversation.

A tiny frown broke the ginger's nonchalant orientation," I don't have to hang up now. I'm just waiting for her. We can still keep talking if you want."

"It's fine, we can always talk later."

"Okayyy.." Wally surrendered, his voice rounding out in a lost puppy dog fashion. It only received another gossamer chuckle from his friend.

"Bye Wally."

"Bye Dick."

There was a quick click and Wally put his phone in the pocket of his shorts. He let out a breath and upturned his lips making them poke out like a duck. He pondered, and sat for a moment in the empty locker room.

The golden rays of the evening sun broke through the small rectangular windows perched above the lockers. It illuminated the teen's hair, emphasizing the sweat spilling onto his face like a freshly squeezed orange leaking it's citrus fluids.

Wally took a white cloth out of his bag and patted it against his wet skin. It glides across his cheeks and traveled up towards the source above his forehead, making sure to protect his leafy green eyes from brine. The towel is discarded back into his bag, and a pair of slides is carelessly plopped in front of his feet. The laces on his Nike sneakers get undone and they slip off freeing his toes of the compact feeling. They wriggle and squirm as they aired out before he moved to get his slides. After sliding the new footwear on and gathers his things and heads towards the exit.

Perfect timing, his phone rings.

"Hello?"

A warm bubbly voice resounds through the small device, "I just pulled up to your school, I'm outside!"

A goofy grin grew on his face, surrounded by his cheeks. Why was he smiling? It's not that deep, he didn't have to smile. "Okay, I'm coming now," he responds before hanging up the phone.

Like she said, she was outside. Her car sat under one of trees swaying in the parking lot. The boy carries himself to the car and opens the passenger door. The woman in the driver seat gives him a sweet smile, and her emerald eyes have a determined gleam to them.

"Walllyy!" She exclaims, her skin tone lipstick brings out her sparkling teeth.

The boy leans down into the car and exchanges an embarrassed, but chipper smile. "Aunt Iris."

She motions her eyes to the passenger seat, and quickly notices her belongings already occupying it. "Oh, my bad." One of her hands slides off of the steering wheel to grab her purse, and she tosses it into the back seat.

"You can just put the rest of the stuff on the floor," she says as her nephew gets into the car. He does what she says, puts his bag on his lap, and closes the door behind him.

"You know you could have put that in the trunk," she notes hinting at his backpack.

"Yeah, I know," he pauses, reconfiguring himself," But it's fine, I can just hold it."

"Alright," she replies with a snarky playfulness as she started up the car and kicked it into reverse.

Wally takes a moment to soak in the reminiscent time in her car. Pop music plays throughout the vehicle adding another layer of bounce to the atmosphere. The woman's hands tap the steering wheel lightly, showing her enticement with what she was listening to. Or perhaps, she was overly excited, because the way she shined seemed fairly rare in Wally's eyes. It was a little too bright.

That's when noticed it. There was something different about her. He studied the woman for a second. She was wearing a casual white button up blouse with black slacks, so she must have just gotten off of work. Then his eyes hovered up to her long hair slung around her shoulder in a neat ponytail.

"Did you dye your hair?"

Her eyes glanced over, and then returned forward to pay attention," I did, do you like it?"

Her hair used to be a wholesome pumpkin shade just like her nephew, but it had found the time to morph into a darker auburn color with stress on the brown.

"Yeah, your hair looks fine. But why'd you dye it? That orange suited you better," Wally joked.

"You think so?" Iris questioned, keeping her eyes on the road," well it's not completely gone. And I'm not sure, I guess I got tired of it. Doesn't hurt to try new things."

"Anyways," she began again, "how was track, you smell like sweat." One of her hands dipped into the air and waved in front of her nose.

The teen was slightly chagrined by this,  
"Is it really that bad??" He took a whiff of the air but could only make out the scented air freshener clamped onto the vents. His shirt is pulled up to his nose and he takes a couple of good sniffs.

She laughs softly from the amusement of the ginger boy,"That obviously means you've been putting in a lot of hard work. So, how was track?"

"Uh, track was okay. My coach wants me to do hurdles and some other events, but mainly hurdles. But, I dunno."

"Well why not?"

"Because they're weird." Wally blurts looking down at the dashboard. "I have to jump over the hurdles but I have to do it in this weird way and I'm just not feeling it, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. But I think you should at least give it a shot before completely giving up on it. Who knows, you may end up liking it." He was enjoying this, with all honesty in his heart, he was enjoying this. It had been so long since he actually had a fleshed out conversation with his beloved aunt. Everything just felt so natural when he was around her; she made his world light and airy. Communication was one of the easiest things he could exchange with her which made their relationship that much stronger.  
Wally didn't have a lot of other people to talk to—well besides Dick, but excluding him, he practically had no one. His parents were never a go to and he didn't have that many friends at school, at least trustworthy ones. So this woman, this bright, young woman that was his father's sister, was his rock, one of the most important people in his life. Well it used to be like this, until she suddenly disappeared. But they could always rebuild that amount of trust back, it would be simple.

  
"I guess I will try it then," Wally replied.

"So what events do you actually run?"

His eyebrows raised,"I thought I told you already?"

"You probably did. But I don't remember," Iris admitted. Why didn't she remember? She used to go to almost all of his track meets when she had the time, and now she doesn't even know what he runs.

"I run the four, the eight, and the sixteen."

Iris eyebrows bunched but the smile still remained," Can you put that in terms I understand?"

"I run the mile, half a mile, and a quarter of a mile."

"Ohhh," Iris said as if she recalled it all in that swift second," a quarter of a mile is one lap around the track right, or do you guys measure it a different way?"

"Yeah."

"Wow!Why do they have you running so many events?" The woman asked as she flicked her signal light on. The car turned down a neighborhood street causing the vehicle's speed to slow down.

"I like running them." Wally remarked.

"You sure do because that's a lot of running. But I think this is good."

The boy looked over at her, "what's so good about it? Its not like I just started doing this."

The car comes to a stop and she shifts the gears into park," I'll tell you later. We're here."

Wally turns to her, but she had already stepped out the car and was headed towards the backseat for her purse. The redhead opens his door and takes in some of the spring air. His eyes drift to the house sitting in front of him. The home wasn't an unpleasant sight, but it wasn't the fanciest structure on the block either. It had a simple design,the roof was padded with black tiles overlapping each other, and the walls were a common red brick pattern.  
Iris, now having her purse gently tucked under her shoulder walks up to the front door. The keys dangle in her hand before being submerged into the lock. There's a sharp twist to the right and then to the left before the metal contraption is pulled out. She opens the door, motioning with her hand a warm welcome.

It was small, but that was to be expected for a person living on their own. Most people wouldn't pay for the excessive and utterly useless space. But it was three stories, including the basement, and had two bedrooms built in. There was one bathroom on the second floor and one placed in the basement under their feet.

The two enter and the woman closes the door behind them. "It's been too long," she cries before throwing her arms around the boy's frame. Wally follows and moves his arms to stretch around her back, completely embracing in the hug.

"I know, what have you been doing? You don't even call like you used to." He says, seeking for a much anticipated answer. His aunt lets go, and her arms fall to her side.

"I've been caught up. Things change like that sometimes. But, you're my nephew and I'm never going to forget that. So while I have the time, I want to spend it with you." She sounded so earnest and trustworthy, it almost made the kid openly smile. But there was this tiny feeling tapping at his insides egging him on to ask more pestering questions. Some sort of acute bitterness or envy had him wondering why she had took her time to reach out to him; neglect was too strong of a word. Iris was a grown woman with obligations and duties far beyond the scope of a child that wasn't her own. He had parents for that, it was there job to fill him with the satisfaction of love and protection. There was a bit of selfishness at play; he wished his aunt would embody that role as well.

"So what's the plan?" he asked, placing his bag by the bottom of the stairs and following his aunt who was sauntering into the kitchen. His body propped up against the doorframe as he watched her dig into the refrigerator.

"I'm probably going to make dinner." Her eyes stay fixated inside the cool box before she retrieved a small yogurt. The fridge closes. The woman went into a quick moment of thought," Or maybe I could order a pizza.."

"No.. no.. I'll just cook," she concluded, not talking to Wally in particular. But, the boy sighed internally. He knew he was supposed to be on some type of diet his coach had put him. The yapping of the man fluttered in his head as he recalled the countless meetings they had after practice. Eat plenty of carbs, get your protein, eat peanut butter, eat oatmeal, make sure you eat lots of vegetables. After all, what type of athlete are you if you eat junk food? But just thinking of pizza made his mouth water. The warm melting blanket of cheese, stacked on top of a smooth coating of red sauce, with the base of unbeatable hot oven bread. But that was junk, junk junk junk. His coach would kill him if he was caught even nibbling on a slice of pie.

"Do you want some?" The cup of yogurt is raised towards him,"You're free to help yourself to anything."

The teen raises his hands and shakes them,"No, I'm okay."

One of her eyebrows raises and she pops a spoon out of a nearby drawl, "you sure?"

"Yeaah, uuhh.. actually sure, I'll have one." He reframed awkwardly. It wasn't his fault, he just didn't want to be rude. Time strains certain things and getting their relationship back to the most fluid it was before would take some—more time.

His aunt nods and rummages back into the fridge. Her body peeks out and the door closes. "If you want anything, you don't have to ask. Grab what you want." She beamed while she stepped towards him with treat in her hand. The cup is placed in his palms as she looks for an understanding expression from him.

"Alright. Imma just get whatever when I feel hungry." He replied.

"Good."

A prickling and popping sound emerges from the container as she peeled the lid off of her cup. The spoon resting in her palm now glides into the container and scoops the white creaming substance out.

"Do you need help with dinner?" Wally asks.

She swallows a spoonful before responding sharply,"Hm.. No."

Well that was fast.

"What I need you to do," she continues," Is take a shower."

Ahh, her humor never got old. "Are you serious?"

"Yesss," she proclaimed with enormous delight on her face.

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower," Wally says and places the yogurt on the kitchen table.

"Wait.. wait.." he stops before proceeding to leave the kitchen.

"What?"

"I didn't bring a change of clothes."


	2. This is What we do Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: make sure you're okay to read anything with this story. This chapter is okay though. Nothing out of the ordinary.

  
"No honey you're fine. Your mom dropped clothes off for you before I picked you up," Iris reassured him as she dug her spoon into the yogurt again. Wally's eyes drift towards the ceiling as he lets a relieved sigh levitate up with his vision. The little feelings of short anxiety washes away like water returning to the ocean after a wave crashes into the shore.

"So where are my clothes?"

She looks up from the cup," They're upstairs in your room."

"Alright, I'm gonna go now," Wally answers, shifting away from the door frame.

"Okay, don't be too long. I think dinner is going to be ready faster than you think." She places her hand on her chin, and the silver spoon sits in between her fingers," I was thinking maybe some spaghetti... Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah yeah, sure, that's fine." Wally rushes to say. Spaghetti was okay for him. He would have preferred a whole grain alternative for his health but he wasn't going to hold her up with his religious commitment to sports. The woman bats her left eye at him as he turns to walk upstairs.

Wally winks back before disappearing up the stairs and dips into one of rooms. A small duffle bag was laying on top of the bed in the middle of the similar sized room. It was what some people would refer to as barren. It only housed this bed two dressers, with one of them having a small TV nicely settled in the corner, and a desk that pushed itself under the only window in the bedroom. The color of the wall was a deep green similar to a natural swampy color. It fit perfectly with the oak wood dressers and cabinets. It wasn't actually his room, it was supposed to be just a spare guest bedroom. Maybe his aunt did value him that much.

He plopped down next to the bag and pulled out some random clothes like a T shirt and some shorts. The bag zips back up and he travels out of the room and into the bathroom adjacent to the one he was previously in.

The door closes with a soft creak, and he tosses the clothing onto the sink. He looks at himself for a moment in the mirror, studying his own freckle filled carrot top looking face just for a short dose of self admiration. His fingers go to pulling the sweat soaked t-shirt off of his frame and he lifts the fabric over his head. The dirty shirt falls to the ground, leaving behind an unwrapped display of his stomach.

This was one of the reasons why he appreciated everything he put himself through. From the excessive sprinting drills to the planks in the weight room that dragged on for what seemed to be hours, to the seemingly zero tolerance for unethical foods, it had all paid off.

He remembered how skinny he used to be. His arms were frail and slim, and his stomach was a prime example of a bland bird chest. This could be due to the aging process and puberty, but some of it definitely was attributed to his desire to run. Now he was starring at a not perfectly chiseled arrangement of abs, but defined enough to emphasize the different sections and his unmistakable V-line. Not only did he have a nice six pack, his arms contained much more beef than in his previous years. They looked strong and limber, but not in an overpowering way. They were lean to fit his build and served a purpose to pump during any run. But he definitely couldn't forget about his legs.

God, he loved his legs. He would argue that they were his best feature. His legs were so complex yet self explanatory. They were his speed, his everything. Each muscle contracted in a perfect melody and propelled him in any event. It had looked like he had never skipped a leg day in his life.

It felt good to no longer be that weak looking fool, an easy target for predators to taunt and slander. He could love himself without accepting most of what people would see as negative sides of themselves. So in short, he had a nice body for his age. His face was okay, he wouldn't call it anything special. His hair could be real fun from time to time. It was so unique and brightened any room it pranced in. Actually— now that he was looking at it, he needed a hair cut.

Wally smiled into the mirror, giving it permission to see that silly childish side of him. He removes all articles of clothing and doesn't waste time to clean himself. The faucet connected to the white tiles turns in a way that causes the water to stop. He wraps a towel around his waist and begins the drying process. It didn't take long, so it was uncomplicated to put on the clean shirt and shorts he carried with him into the bathroom.

He leaves with steam following, making sure not to abandon any vestiges of dirty drawers or any other articles.

Smelling the food was unavoidable now, and was eager to see what his aunt had cooked up in the kitchen. It wasn't much but the tiny tickling hints of sauces against his nose was enough to get his attention. The boy gathers a few things and puts them into his short and jogs downstairs.

He motions towards the kitchen and sees his aunt fanning herself with an orange oven mitt. It had appeared she had heard him approaching as her view quickly turns to Wally. She smiles with her teeth, but her eyes are just as sparkly. "See, now doesn't that feel better?"

Wally looks down at her and grins, "Yeah, I do feel cleaner."

Her voice dials to a mellow yet still humorous accent," No more of that stinky smell in my house."

"Come on Aunt Iris, I couldn't have smelled that bad. Could I?—I mean it's just sweat," Wally Ttf'd back at her. She put an inviting hand on his shoulder.

" I'm just playing with you. You didn't smell that bad."

She thought she was getting away with that comment," so you're stilling saying I smelled bad?" Wally challenged.

"Yes."

He let his mouth drop to show the hurt in her opinion. Of course this was all jokes and jabs, and none of it was to intentionally hurt the other.

Time had sprinted by and the bright golden sun that leaped through the windows died down into a cool dark blue that allowed the chattering of countless insects and animals to flourish. Iris flicked the lights on downstairs, because the natural luminary was retiring earlier than expected. She goes back into the kitchen and begins pulling out silverware and porcelain plates.

"Do you need any help?" Wally asks, he couldn't just watch her do all the work.

The woman places the items on the counter," yeah, could you clean off the table while I get the cups and plates and stuff?"

"Of course," the teen says and begins to collect the cluttered paraphernalia on the table. He throws away things he considered garbage and placed mail and items of value to the side.

"Do you have a dish cloth?"

Iris hands him a wet towel with a tad bit of green liquid on it, "Here."

Wally takes it and begins whipping the table slowly. She just seemed so jittery at the moment and he noticed it.

There was a chime of the doorbell, and the reaction of the teen's aunt baffled him. Her head shot up in such a premeditated and anticipated fashion. The redhead only watched as she excused herself from the table without verbal communication. He couldn't see anything but his ears were all he needed.

It was pretty quiet besides the sound of the lock unlocking followed by the creaking of the door, signaling it was being opened. There was a quick burst of feminine laughter before it was patted down with secretive murmurs and whispers.

The boy couldn't take the suspense and got up from the table, leaving the rag behind. He turned the corner to see his aunt standing at the front door, standing in front of... a man?

Her land slid off of the door and she looked back towards Wally; it revealed more of the man's details. But her eyes, they were so star struck and her cheeks seemed a little rosy. "Wally, this is who I wanted you to meet."

The boy's facial expressions jumps immediately into a disturbingly shocked manner. He looked into his aunts eyes for reassurance that whatever was happening was not happening. But, she didn't seem to get the memo, her face only continued to lovingly shimmer.

"This is Mister Allen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the chapter was okay. Feel free to leave comments.


	3. It’s Nice to eet You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Wally might be over exaggerating his feelings about this new man. Or is he? Idk just know I put metaphors in there cuz lol I thought I was cool.

Wally's eyes drifted up from his aunt to come into contact with these bright blue spheres circulating within the eyelids of this man. They seemed to glow even through the poorly lit porch in the fading night lights. These decorative marbles embedded in this stranger’s head were nothing less than chilling. But he dazzled, like the alluring scent of decomposing sugar strapped to the side of a bruised apple in a fruit bowl.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. And you don’t have to be formal, you can call me Barry,” the man beamed; the flavor of his voice was eerily euphoric. A hand motioned out toward. So he grabbed it hesitantly, and shook.

“Alright.”

There's a commonly gentle gesture of a smile laying under the blonde mans nose, but the only way he could describe the end of his lips was sinister. Wally grunted with slight hesitance, and his eyes continue to inspect the unfamiliar being.

He was wearing a short sleeved button up shirt, and the dripping scarlet cloth beat like a popped artery. The way it pulsated, like lightening lay underneath the fabric. His once dirt lot crew cut, had sprout into overgrown shrubbery and weeds. Hints of gel still managed to slither with untamed restlessness. Somehow through all of the heat cooked up in this tall grass and the hissing Wally could hear in his ears, they end up at the dinner table.

What in Gods name had possessed his aunt— not some random woman dallying through the streets, but his aunt, to bring this strange unorthodox man into her home so unannounced like this? She carried her pride, her sexuality, her hopes, and dreams more closer to her heart than this. This sickening display of transitory affection caused the boy to take a sip out of his glass. There was only so much private adornment exchanged between the newly active adults he could bare before expelling tomato sauce all over his half eaten plate. He had court side tickets not worth their price, he could captured everything.

There’s a moment in between watching the buttercup smile, and titters of his aunt, that the teen took to examine the repast hastily set in the center of the table. Most of the porcelain bowls welcome the heated thickness of red sauce stroking against their white rims with placid tenderness. Wally noticed the roll resting in between the mans palms, and his fingers stroked the thick meaty roundness of the crust with care. Droplets of water slowly shutter down the glass, tightly wrapped around his aunt’s fingers. The liquid seeped onto the wooden table and thoroughly soaked the napkin resting underneath her grasp.

Within the next instance he frowns and,a flicker of malice dashes in his eyes. He brings a twirled up fork full of noodles, and the butter still seemed to trickle down, almost sprinkling back into the pile of fluttering tomato sauce. He takes his time to slurp up the food, and as he does, the fleshy starch grows with solidity. A bite follows, and he notices the profuse salty stiffness to each chomp he dared to take. Wally’s mouth shriveled up and he quickly spit the uncooked pasta into a napkin. His aunt’s cooking has never been this bad. Someone else had to have prepared this instead. The unsavory mixture of flavors and texture surely mangled his appetite.

“So, this is the famous Wally I’ve been hearing about.”  
The Ginger’s eyes glance up at the blithe looking man, “I’ve read about you in some of the papers. You’re pretty fast.”

Iris chimes in with a giddy expression that only showed pride in her nephew, “I know. Did I tell you that he’s an All-American?”

“Really?” The bedazzlement stretched on his face, revealed faint black lines beneath his cheeks.

Wally gave a slight shrug and nodded, “Yeah.”

“Honestly, that’s incredible. What sport did you get it in?”

A quick sound rang as the asperity of the noodles plopped on his plate, “Track and field.”

“What event was it Wally?” The remaining ginger gently pushed.

Wally murmured awkwardly,”The eight-hundred meter dash...” Iris gave him an ungenerous look, but the man didn’t seem to mind.

“For the most part you’re a mid distance runner?”

“Yeah, uh.. yeah.” Before the room could take shape with thick silence, the blonde continued.

“Well,” he put his hand on his chest gesturing to himself in a playful manner,” I’m a runner too.”  
Wally’s ears perked up.

“I thought you’d be excited to hear that,” the woman added.

“But I’m more of a distance runner, so you’re probably a lot faster than me.” A chuckle escaped his mouth.

“Maybe we can race sometimes then,” Wally joked. The dark shades over the guest’s eyes began to cease.  
His aunt began talking again,”I was planning on going to the park tomorrow. So if you’re up for it, you can see who’s the fastest there.”

“Sounds like a plan,” the boy grinned and looked eagerly at his adversary. he then asked, “When do you find the time to run?”

Before he allowed himself to speak, the man chewed his food in such an artificial way. Wally watched as his jaw moved flexibly up and down, without any trouble. His swallow came off timid and modest, but very swift. “I usually try to do it before work. I think it’s better to run in the morning.”

“What type of job do you have?”

“I’m a police scientist at the CCPD. I usually do forensics. Sometimes I don’t get a chance to run because of scheduling. And some times unfortunately, things happen. I can get called in pretty late from time to time.”

“I have to admit, you do look like a science person. Hey, uh.. I like science too, it’s my favorite subject. That—and math.”

Iris sat back happily watching the two engage,” you guys seem to have a lot in common.”

“Yeah, I wonder what else we do that’s alike,” Wally said with that goofy grin appearing on his for the first time that night,” But what I’m more concerned about is how you guys met.”

From this proposal, the two adults went pink in the face, and they gander at each other.

“We met at a crime scene I was reporting. He was one of the blood splatter analysts.”

“Doesn’t sound much like a romantic setting to me,” the boy responded causing the man the let out an amused breath.

Of course the suspicious teen had to ask eventually, “Um... don’t mind me asking, but are you guys a..... thing?”

His aunt laughed lumberingly,” Yes Wally, we’re in a relationship. You’re the first person I wanted to tell.”

The bright pop of the boy’s freckles faded into the background, and his skin became tainted with gray, “why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Iris’s eyes frowned sadly, “I had a lot going on, Barry had a lot going on. We wanted to find a good time to let everyone know.”

“Did you tell anyone from his family?” It was getting fairly apparent that betrayal had seeped into the walls of the kitchen. This woman he made his lightening rod, had vanished because of _him_ ; some strange man that generated himself into their life due to their intersecting occupations. They just so happened to have their eyes touch on that fateful day, and the boy’s validation was instantly drained.

“No.”

“You never answered.” Wally coldly faded out. But, his disconcerted eyes lingered on the woman.

She signed,”I’m sorry.”

There it was, the unsettling silence that left them all frozen, still. There wasn’t even a ticking of a wall clock to keep them company; the air just tightened without consent. How could the two of them place their guest in a conflict such as this one? But the older male was the one to break the speech fast, “ Have you been watching the news lately?”

“Of course, my aunt’s in it” Wally’s vanity faintly seeped out.

“Then you know about the missing persons cases all around the city?”

“You’d think I wouldn’t because I’m actually from Keystone. But yeah, we’ve been affected by it too. They’re trying to enforce a curfew.”

The man shook his head,” it’s a shame. People have been hostile lately. The department’s under a lot of pressure.”

“Do you think it could a serial killer?” It was strange that the boy jumped onto this idea, and his aunt agreed.

“Wally don’t think like that.”

“It’s hard to say, but that could be a possibility.”

“Let’s hope not though,” she continued, pointing her fork at the two warningly.

As the night went on, the three conversed and exchanged a laugh here and there. Once and a while, Wally would become an awkward outlier as the adults teased and dallied, fingers intertwined, _his_ lips positioned so closely to her ear, hiding in the comfort of her auburn locks. It was in those moments of intimacy that the teen grew the hottest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been holding onto this for too long. I’ve been so busy smh, hope this is okay. But I will be primarily focusing on the other fanfic on my account.. So if you like dami angst, feel free to check it out. :)  
> Love yall <3


	4. Park

The sky was a lavished blue swallowed up by tints of obese clouds, gorging their forms on the rich sunny nectar surrounding the rock earth platter. Bits of the sky still remained like drool leaking out plump white lips stretched thin. Chucks of chewed up sunshine dripping from their fat mouths stuck to the car with a sticky reflection. Wally helped his aunt loosen the straps girding the bicycle atop the vehicle. The air surrounding the park was cool followed by the occasional gust of wind. She took a breath and smiled, placing her bottom on the bike seat and slouching on the handles once it was positioned on the concrete. The smile made her skin warm, creamy, and darkened the strands of flames crackling below shoulders. 

 

The teen saw the eyes that ignited the fire in the other ginger’s bosom. The stream of smoke lifting off her clothes, the cusp of her nose, the fire in her hair, was engulfed by his presence. Like a loose string being yanked by the seams of fabric until the stitching is one continuous line, pulled into a bottomless pit. 

Barry calmly approached the car from his own.The snow globes centered in his sockets were shaken up. All the sparkling bits of blue and white silver danced about like a spiral of stars, never swaying towards the bottom of his eyelids. There was a blurry spot caked up in the middle of the pale blue snow covered confetti. Glass kissed with the winter breath of a child, cloaked the orb. It was a ball of shadow, it was a ball of coal, it was a ball of the purest compression of darkness behind the glass. 

“Heeyy,” the owner of the eyes announced. Her hair flickered brighter as her smile widened. Mr. Allen made his way towards his beloved and grasped her hands.

The man wore athletic attire like the others. There was a red windbreaker draped around his torso, worn like a trophy fur with thin flag like fabric. 

“You made it,” she said. 

He brushed his nose against her forehead, “of course.” 

Wally let out an obvious cough into his elbow. Sheepishness caused the two to unlatch, and Barry turned to him. 

“Hey kiddo.”  
The sheen in his voice powdered the teen’s senses. 

“Hey,” he muttered. 

”Last night was fun, but today will be better.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

Iris wheeled her bike towards one of the many trails that wormed around the park. “I’m going to bike around, I’ll meet you two later.” 

“You’re not riding with us?” Wally asked. A gasp snagged in the back of his throat.

“Why?” 

“I don’t want to get in the way while you guys run. But we’ll meet up back here later.” 

“You sure?” The blonde spoke. 

“Yeah,” she quickly reassured, “besides, I want you two to get to know each other more.” 

Wally wasn’t too keen of this, but agreed to make his aunt happy. She waved, leaving them in awkward silence like a hawk and jack rabbit confined in the same cage. 

Words were not exchanged when Wally started to move towards the paved trial that lead into the woods. While they paced, the red head fumbled into his pocket that bounced between the period of his steps. He pulled out a chord supporting a dangling phone. 

“Um,” the boy spoke while placing the buds at the end of the chord in his ears, “you don’t listen to music while you run?” 

The man shook his head and chuckled, “that’s cheating. Besides, I thought this was a jog to get more familiar with each other.” 

The suggestion convinced Wally to slip the buds back into his pocket. 

As the two trotted on, the pace was easy. It was a good amount slower than his eight-hundred pace; he felt like it was an easy track practice. It felt good to feel the earthy texture beneath his shoes as he stepped, and stepped. It felt good to finally have a partner that could compete with his pace. Fresh air entered his lunges and escaped all in the same motion. His eyes drifted towards his partner who seemed to bask in the activity. The facial expression on him was primarily pacific, as he rhythmically breathed pushing air in, and pushing air out. His eyes seemed very determined and focused. 

As if the man caught him staring, he gazed over. Wally recoiled slightly, his face harboring spots of pink. The man’s voice was angelic however, which continued to confound the teen, “You ready to pick up the pace?” 

“Uh, yeah-Sure,” Wally fumbled with his words. 

“I won’t go too fast,” the man smiled. 

“I can keep up,” Wally playfully retaliated. 

“Looks like I have some real competition.” Wally’s mouth brightened. 

“I’m not top in the state for nothing.” 

His mind felt in knots. He was overreacting. He had to be overreacting. Was he in a fairytale? No... no... 

Why did he hold so much hatred in his heart for a man he didn’t know? 

‘Stop drawing horns on this guy,’ Wally thought. 

What was proposed was carried out, and the man and the boy amped up their speed. 

They had gotten about 2.5 miles by the distance marker passed a bit back. Wally found his vision homing on the trees. Noticing now that the trunks were slowly decaying while they ran made his nose itch. Before they were fine, but now the branches were misshapen, like jagged teeth. The color of the wood transformed from a prolific chestnut to something resembling gray ash, like the ends of a cigarette. Laying on top of the decay, an X in spray paint lashed the wood on many trees. Wally had gone to this park often and near it was notorious for its stunning scenery. 

What was he looking at now? 

They stretch further into the woods and came upon a grisly display. The two slowed their pace, gradually coming to a stop. Wally gulped letting the saliva moisten his mouth. 

On the side of the trail lay a corpse. A young buck. The antlers were crushed, leaving a trail of broken crumbs not far from its head. A gaping collection of claw marks wrapped around it’s throat. Dark red liquid dripped from the slashes like a glazing. Following the arrangement of lacerations down its body took him to the most atrocious sight of it all. Wally could see it, the entrails that had squirmed it’s way out of its stomach. They lay on the ground spilling out of its chest cavity. The way the blood soaked into its fur, creamy orange, made him bowel ache wanting to regurgitate his last meal. 

The boy’s eyes linger on its face. The eyes were like black marbles, large and glossy, two dots, it’s mouth slightly ajar. 

“Come on.” 

Wally looked over, seeing the predatory expression on the man’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is so hard to do recently ;-;  
> But I mean hey. It is what it is.
> 
> Make sure to comment and lemme know what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts and suggestions. Thanks for reading the first chapter. I want to write more, and introduce more characters.
> 
> IMMA REWRITE SOME OF THESE OPENING CHAPTERS CUZ... I NEED TO GET RID OF SOME STUFF •o•


End file.
